


a step-by-step guide to living with the mccalls

by jollypuppet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, So much schmoop, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollypuppet/pseuds/jollypuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways Scott helps Isaac feel more at home, and one way Isaac makes himself fit right in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a step-by-step guide to living with the mccalls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o. Wanted to try my hand at this pairing before running off to work.

**1**

The first few mornings that Isaac spends in the McCall house, he wanders around listlessly like he doesn't feel like he fits. Despite Scott and Melissa's constant reassurances that they don't mind him staying, and he can make himself at home, he still curls in on himself sometimes when they offer to make him a part of the family. He's still intimidated, still out of his element, so Scott endeavors to try to make him feel more... at home.

The first Sunday they spend together, Isaac pads downstairs in a baggy pair of sweatpants and a overly large sweater, even for him. It's really not that cold in the house, so the extra layering makes him look like he's trying to bury himself deep in swathes of wool and cotton. Scott looks up at him from where he's working the stove.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Isaac crosses his arm and gives him a cursory smile before taking a seat at the table. The way he hunches himself over makes him look awkward, with his long limbs and sharp angles, and he reminds Scott of a scared puppy, which... disconcerts him, to say the least. "Penguins or turtles?"  
  
Isaac furrows his brow. "What?"  


Scott points at the pan he has going on the stove. "Do you want penguins or turtles for the shape of your pancakes?" He opens the jar of chocolate chips his mom keeps chilled in the back of the fridge, pops a few in his mouth, and sprinkles some into the batter.

Isaac worries his lip for a minute, as if the question of _penguins or turtles_ is going to decide the fate of the world, and it's really rather cute, Scott has to admit. "Turtles." he finally answers, nodding affirmatively. "In the mood for turtles."  
  
"Coming right up." Scott tells him just as the phone rings, and he sets the spatula down, turning the burner on low so he won't burn breakfast. "Take a handful of chocolate chips if you want while you wait."

He walks into the foyer and grabs the phone, and Melissa's on the other end, sounding concerned. "Please tell him he likes the pancakes." she says, and he can practically see her chewing on her thumbnail.

"They're not finished yet, but he sounds game." He leans back a little and glances into the kitchen and Isaac's at the jar of chocolate chips, taking a small handful and leaning against the front surface of the fridge while he eats them. Scott smiles. "He's okay, mom, don't worry."  
  
"Just don't burn the house down. And make him feel, I dunno, comfortable. I feel terrible for the kid." Melissa sighs. "You be good, Scott."  
  
He hangs up the phone and walks back into the kitchen, and Isaac freezes up against the fridge like he's been caught breaking some rule. Scott pays no mind to it and goes back to working with the pancake batter. "So you want to go see a movie later? You can get in for five dollars on Sundays."  


Isaac relaxes some next to him, and when Scott glances at him, he's smiling.

"Yeah, that sounds fun."

**2**

At the very least, Isaac doesn't keep his toiletries in a little plastic bag on the air mattress anymore. It takes some pushing, but Scott eventually convinces him that it's totally cool to put his toothbrush in Scott's bathroom, as long as it doesn't touch his, he adds as a joke. Isaac nods very gravely, and he figures he should probably be more careful with joking about bathroom rules.

It's one morning before school that he hears somebody stumble into the bathroom while he's showering. He pays no mind to it, but he can hear Isaac shuffle uncomfortably.

"Oh, damn, I-I'm really sorry, I didn't know you were --"

"Dude, there's a shower curtain for a reason." Scott says, doing his best to let his grin seep into his voice, because it's odd, how Isaac seems to relax whenever he smiles at him. "Go ahead and do your thing, I don't mind."

Isaac doesn't answer, but he seems to acquiesce to Scott's request, trying his best to run a comb through his hair and brush his teeth as quickly as he can manage. He closes the door quietly as he leaves, and Scott shuts the shower off, grabbing blindly for a towel.

He dries himself off and steps out, and he can hear Isaac padding down the stairs, probably already ready to just get going to school. Scott doesn't mind him leaving on his own -- he likes walking to school, taking the time to think and enjoy some alone time. Scott's not gonna butt in on that.

He looks at the steamed mirror and laughs, though, because there's a smiley face drawn on the surface, one that Scott most certainly didn't put there.

**3**

In the middle of the winter, Scott comes down with a cold. He's confused as to how a werewolf could have come down with something as stupid as a cold, and Deaton explains something about werewolf healing and possible foreign variables and _you're still part human, Scott McCall_ , but Scott hardly listens to him because there's a headache from Hell throbbing behind his eyeballs. He ends up curled up on his bed watching reruns on Cartoon Network and sniveling pitifully.

Isaac gets home sometime around noon and Scott eyes him questioningly. "Why are you home so early?" he asks, burrowing deeper in the cocoon of blankets he's secured himself within.

Isaac eyes him with concern. "I cut after lunch. Wanted to make sure you were alright." Scott smiles blearily, because really, that's _adorably_ considerate. Isaac steps forward and lightly places the back of his hand on Scott's forehead. "You've still got a fever."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but it's freezing." He pulls the sweater on his shoulders closer around his body, and Isaac lifts an eyebrow. He looks down and hums, because he'd grabbed the sweater blindly that morning after he'd stumbled out of the bathroom, and he realizes now that, yep, it's Isaac's. "Oh, dude, sorry."

Isaac's lips quirk up. "Don't worry about it. It's a comfy sweater, isn't it?"  
  
"Dude, it's _so good_."

And really, it is, partly because it's absolutely permeated with the distinct scent of Isaac, and Scott's not about to admit it, but hey, he kind of finds that comforting.

**4**

After a few months of having Isaac over, Scott still feels kind of bad that the guy's been reduced to sleeping on the air mattress. They might as well just move another spare bed into Scott's room, cause even after he moves out, he'll probably get invited over plenty, and hey, spare bed.

In the middle of the night, Scott's staring at the ceiling, reciting chemistry facts in his head when he hears Isaac stir on the mattress, curled up into a ball like there's something after him. It's kind of cute, being the big guy that he is, and how his limbs don't fit quite right together, but he's trying his best to get comfortable.

"...'ott?"

"What's up?" Scott replies quietly, because something tells him that Isaac isn't fully awake, and he wouldn't want to shake the guy out of near sleep.

"Do you..." Isaac starts, his voice making him sound like his mouth is full of cotton, "blanket?"  


It takes a second for him to register that Isaac's trying to tell him that he's cold, so he slips off of his own bed and grabs his thickest blanket as he goes. He spreads it out in the air over Isaac and lets it fall softly over his body, and Isaac hums contentedly, relaxing some.

He makes a garbled sound, something akin to _thanks_ , before Scott hears his heartbeat slow down even more, and he knows that Isaac's asleep, so he smiles and goes back to his own bed, comfortably warm.

**5**

After mixing up clothes and blankets and belongings like it's they're job, Scott and Isaac kind of just give up on trying to discern who owns what and decide to pretty much just share everything. Stiles ends up coming over to study, and Scott plugs his iPod onto the dock so they can listen to music while they work.

Stiles seems confused, and he stares at the dock for longer than he normally stares at stuff. "Dude, since when is your iPod green?" He listens to the music filtering softly out of the speakers and scrunches up his face even more. "And since when do you listen to Coldplay?"

"Hey, I like Coldplay." Scott offers as explanation, and he looks over to the dock. Stiles is right, his iPod isn't green, and when he looks over to his bed, his own iPod is laying innocently on the pillows from where he was listening to it the night before. "It's Isaac's, I think."  
  
"Do you guys just casually listen to each other's music?"  
  
"Is that weird?"  
  
"Well," Stiles hesitates, "no, I guess it's not. I probably wouldn't do it, but that's me, I guess." He shrugs. "It makes sense, for you and Isaac, though."  
  
Scott regards him, not without confusion. "How do you mean?"

But Stiles has already cracked open his textbook and is reading through the notes for that chapter. "I dunno, you guys are just close." He squints at some of the smaller print on the page. "Okay, teach me shit about the French Revolution, cause I don't understand any of this."  
  
**+1**

It's another Sunday that Scott wakes up to the smell of pancakes frying downstairs.

He pads downstairs in a pair of sweatpants (his) and a sweater (Isaac's) and rubs tiredly at his eyes, and by the time he gets into the kitchen, Isaac's sprinkling chocolate chips into the batter. He looks up when he notices Scott.

"Morning, sleepyhead." he says, looking as relaxed as ever and like he's _part_ of the home. Scott waves weakly as he yawns, and he comes up behind Isaac, resting his head on the taller man's shoulder.

"Pancakes?"  
  
"Pancakes." Isaac affirms.

"Awesome." Scott runs his arms around Isaac's waist and buries his face into his shoulder, trying to decide whether or not falling asleep against the guy is the worst idea in the world or the best.

Isaac interrupts him by poking his side. "Hey, c'mon, no sleeping on me. I have to ask you something."

"What's that?"  
  
He kisses Scott's temple. "Penguins or turtles?"  
  
Scott grins. "In the mood for turtles."


End file.
